Vegas, Vamps, and Vulnerability
by Arrietty Miyazaki
Summary: Dean and Castiel end up in a romantic suite in Vegas on the trail of a pair of vampires. But can Castiel surpress his feelings for Dean any longer especially in a romantic suite in Vegas! Rose petals Dean? Really?


Three trillion years I've lived on earth, and never once did I meet a human worth saving. Father loved them as his own, loved them more than I and my brothers, these scum, maggots under a microscope, parasites of the earth.

So I had thought for three trillion years. How could I be so wrong?

"Castiel, you son of bitch, we're gonna be late!" Dean barked from the Chevy.

I hated it when he snapped at me. _I dragged his ass out of hell! I could throw him back there just as quick, _I thought to myself. But he and I both knew having him here was heaven. Heaven in the least. Castiel honked the horn again.

"I ain't playing Castiel. What the hell are you doing anyway?"

What was I doing anyway? How long had I been standing here waiting for Dean to pull up? Time is such a funny thing. I'd never experienced life with such limits.

"Nothing. Lets go."

The car was slow. Impossibly slow. I'd have a much easier time gripping Dean and dragging him along with me. But this is my life now. Me and him. And I have to learn to be human.

" Castiel? Earth to Angel! What is with you… You aren't going to be much fun tonight are you? I had a hotel, not a shitty motel, and everything. Rose petals… champagne… the whole nine yards!" Dean went on about the case, and how imperative it was to seem human around the vampires.

" Dean. This is just a case right?" My voice softened, as my head drew down towards my lap.

" I don't go that way, Cas! Damn isn't that against your whole religion mumbo jumbo? What would daddy say! "

" I have no interest in limiting myself. And "daddy" isn't here. I wish he would come back… I need guidance."

The car came to a sharp stop in front of the hotel. Dean turned to meet my eyes for a brief second.

" Hey. You don't need a dead beat dad. Trust me, Cas," He turned away looking into the darkness far ahead his headlights, "How about this, for tonight given the circumstances, I'll be your daddy"

I took in a sharp breath. And the awkward silence began. It must have lasted a while because an employee of the hotel tapped on the window and offered to take our bags, well _bag, _considering I don't change clothes. When we finally made our way up to our hotel room Dean briefed me on the situation.

" There are two vampires in the room next door. There have been stories of them attacking couples while they were getting it on in hotels. The filthy bloodsuckers picked the wrong night for their 2nd honey money though. I made sure the whole floor was cleared aside from our room so as soon as they walk their pale asses in here we slit their throats."

I had zoned out half way through the briefing to analyze the suite. Dean wasn't kidding about the rose pedals. There were rose pedals leading to the bed and two glasses of champagne. I wondered why he had chosen me to come. This case could have easily been completed by one person. Dean must have trailed my thoughts because he quickly conjured an explanation.

" The room was supposed to be for some couple on that just got hitched… But why waste perfectly good champagne!"

" Alcohol does nothing for me, Dean"

"Well more for me!"

As the night went on I watched him drink the whole bottle. After each glass his mouth ran more. He slurred about Sam and his "whores" and about some TV show called "Dr. Sexy". But by his 7th glass, when he could barely form words he started to talk of things more personal.

" Casssssssssss" He gurgled while I wiped his mouth with my sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I brought you hear?"

"No."

Sam looked deeply into my eyes. As if some part of him that was conscious wanted to tell me something.

" Welp, With all the shit going on with your daddy I thought you needed someone. You know? I remember what it was like being abandoned. My dad would leave me for days without food to go hunting. "

"Dean…," I was starting to realize the gravity of the situation I was in. I realized the consequences of tonight.

"You have very pretty eyes Cas. They are so bluuuuuue." Dean crawled towards me on the king sized bed. I felt the mattress creak beneath his weight. And felt his sweaty palm cup my cheek.

"Dean I don't feel comfortable with you…"

He pressed his weight on me, knocking me onto my back. His lips hungrily sucking on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter. I knew it was a sin to covet but my desire was too strong. His hands lifted my shirt off. He reached for my pants… Somehow I was able to muddle some of my conscience enough to utter a few reprehends.

"DEAN…" He bit my lip, trying to pull my lips apart with his tongue. "PLEASE LISTEN" He was beyond the point of reasoning.

His hands grouped the forming mound in my pants. Drawing a deep animalistic moan from my throat. He reached for the zipper. Pulling it down so painfully slow. I was ready to give in. I could attone for my sins in the morning. I just needed to feel his hands against me. But just as he reached to pull my boxers off...

The door swung open.


End file.
